


Closer (Senkuu x Kohaku)

by redd_papaver97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Lemon, Love Confessions, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Senkuu is better at feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Since she woke up from her petrification sleep, Kohaku had taken place of many of his thoughts lately. A new accident and a tough decision leads them both to unknown places.(Beware the smut)(Manga spoilers)(EDITED WORK)
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and I love this couple and their possible developments.  
> Also I only write smut, it's an illness.  
> I made this out of love.  
> Please, if you like it let me now if you want the second (and last) chapter

Since her life was in danger, when she was petrified trying to save Ginrou, Kohaku had taken place of a significant amount of his thoughts. It wasn’t as if before he didn’t appreciate what she did for him: like blindly believing in him, introducing him to the village, and working hard in every re-invention he could think of. Maybe it was because he acknowledged her life wasn’t for granted, despite how strong she could be. He cared, of course he always had cared for her: she was his friend after all. But doing it so much was getting into his head in ways he didn’t want to, because it interrupted his work.

Besides that, it wasn’t logical at all to care so much right now. They were currently all allies on a ship in the middle of the ocean and nothing bad could happen to anyone, unless they were unlikely to be attacked by a new sea creature or found another enemy out of nowhere. The only logical thing that could happen to her were small injuries from her daily training.  
It didn’t help either that she was getting closer to him, now more than ever, and she had gotten also so much physical than what he was used to from her. Since the very moment she came back to life she ran straight to him to hold him so, so close, dressed in what seemed to be the dress Yuzuriha had made for her to try to seduce the chief of the Island, and was then only a piece of cloth that barely covered her frame. The feeling that came to him in that moment was something he still can't describe.

It was like she wanted to be noticed, but not just by everyone. As no one saw or said something about it, Senkuu assumed he was just imagining things. But then again, when he convinced himself he was being delusional, she had to show up to the pocker game Ryusui had proposed to play, wearing a long red dress with an open cut that showed her perfectly shaped legs. And she wanted to be her partner, when he had no intentions to play with someone other than her (her feline vision and quick thinking were the best parter he could have at the moment). Minutes after the game started, she had understood poker at perfection, and learned how to lean onto him to listen for strategies without their opponents hearing anything. Whenever Gen -who was playing with Ryusui- was setting a trap, she was the first one to notice and scold him. 

Not wanting to dishonor her abilities, he forced himself not to think too much about the heat emanating from her body and the way her leg would brush against his or she would use her hand to tap his knee to communicate. Hungry eyes from various crew members were following her every move, annoying him to no end. The most scolding gaze came from Mozu, and Senkuu couldn't seem to ignore the stupid feeling that rose up to him when he heard the man had asked her to marry him before.

Who told him that, anyway? Oh, right. It was Gen, who was smirking at him right now, expecting something beyond his usual careless self. 

Speaking of him, there he was, asking Kohaku if she could pick up a pencil that he unintentionally threw their way, and was at Senkuu’s feet. Thanks to his wicked luck, she could clearly see through his bullshit, and did nothing about it.

They won the game, of course. He would always will if he put his mind into it, even partially.

***

The madness of the strange feelings creeping within him didn’t stop then. It wouldn't stop that easily. 

The day the serious trainings began, they immediately became the most interesting attraction on the ship, and Senkuu could only admire from far away, while creating a model for his spaceship, how gracefully the warriors could move and use their bodies and the space around them to adapt. And of course, one of the most amazing pairings was Mozu against Kohaku using wooden swords.

Kohaku would win and then loose with the same frequency as Mozu, despite the evident differences of height and strength. She was quick and agile, and he was as strong as Tsukasa. Speaking of him, he had also stopped his training againt Hyoga to watch them fight. 

It was only coincidence that Ukyo was there, in front of him, asking him about something, when Senkuu saw Mozu leaning onto Kohaku’s ear tos ay something that triggered a raged reaction from the blonde warrior and a hard blush from the archer in front of him. 

“What happened?” Senkuu asked, deeply concerned, as the majority of the crew. 

Ukyo stayed silent for longer than his patience could wait, watching as their training had turned into something else completely different and he was getting actually scared at how things might turn out. But then Taiju was there, as fast as possible, stepping between the two of them, just when Kohaku was about to plant her fist onto Mozu’s throat.  
“Don’t hurt each other! We are a team!” he shouted, startling everyone.

“It’s so embarrassing! I can’t even repeat what he said” Ukyo explained, once he calmed down and Gen was there, also concerned at what was happening.

Senkuu’s throat felt dry. He didn’t even know what he said but seeing how Kohaku and Ukyo had reacted it was clearly within the lines of sexual harassment. Anger started to build within him, and before he knew all eyes were watching him, looking for something from the chief of Ishigami’s village. 

Fortunately for him, Gen stood up before him and then went to stand next to Taiju, wearing a serious expression he swore he had never seen before. 

“Listen here, crew. As we are all supposed to be friends, and as we need to survive and revive humanity, we need to set some rules. First one: we won’t tolerate any kind of harassment. I asked the chief and also our captain what can we do about it, and they accorded to ban Mozu from training and sharing spaces with us, until he understands what he’s done wrong. But before that, we need to make sure the majority of us agree with them.”

Surprisingly, every one but Mozu raised their hands, who seemed to be having one of the best times of his life, not quite believing that every one had voted to vanish him for some time, including Hyoga, who asked to revive him not so long ago. 

Kohaku, on the other side, was having a hard time suppresing her emotions, which seemed to be about to explode, by the way her eyes watered just a little. Nevertheless, she stood there, quietly, searching with her eyes for something -or someone- to focus her gaze onto. And she only stopped when she found him. 

Knowing the threatening aura he could display when he was angry, he was taken aback to know she could see through him, trusting and just looking, until she could make him feel at ease again. If she was okay, then Senkuu was. 

“I guess I’ll have to ask Tsukasa, our strongest man, to keep an eye on Mozu.”

The man just nodded, ceremoniously, and every one seemed to trust the man to keep a noble promise. 

“Well that was… unexpected.” Ryusui commented, standing next to Senkuu. He seemed to have been behind him from the beginning. “Lucky for him. I would have let her hit him.”  
Even the always peaceful Ukyo agreed, after a while.

***

It bothered him that even hours later Kohaku was quieter than usual, deciding to skip training for the day while Yuzuriha tried to chat with her when she asked Kohaku to help her make clothes for the winter that was coming, and they were likely to spend in America. Senkuu silently thanked her former classmate and friend for having the right amount of social habilities to make others trust her completely. 

So even when Kohaku seemed to be lost for the day, she slowly opened up to Yuzuriha until her mood seemed to get better and Senkuu could finally focus on his work again. This time, he ended up convincing himself it was only logical to worry a lot about such an important issue as harrasment in the Stone age, and not only because it was Kohaku who had been molested.  
Deep down, however, Senkuu knew he was kind of fucked. Whatever happened to him when it was about her was something that couldn’t be easily ignored. She was the first person he connected well with and could blindly trust after Taiju and Yuzuriha. Even before he saved her sister, she trusted him well enough to fight Tsukasa or lead him to the village. And after they became friends, she seemed to be geniunely interested in science, offering to help him whenever she could. 

Senkuu’d be lying if he said the way her eyes glowed every time they re-invented something wasn’t an inspiration to keep doing what he did, despite all the possible inconveniences. Her passion for protecting the ones she loved was only compared to his passion for science and the ways it could help people to live a better life. It was only natural they connected like that when their goals were so alike.

He didn’t know when that companionship started to transform into something else for him. Now, he longed her to trust him -and only him- with her future and her desires. She had suddenly became the main character of the Stone world, and he wanted the story of his life to end with her at his side, in any way it could be. 

The traces he was drawing in the paper sheet he was using became blurry, and that’s when he knew he needed some rest. Unfortunately, to let himself think about other stuff besides the space ship and survival was getting the best of him.

The bar was full when he finally cameo ut of the lab and most of the crew was drunk in beer. Senkuu asked Francoise for his personalized drink and sat on the stool while looking at the darkness of the sea. When his drink was ready, the butler placed another blue drink next to it. 

“The blue cinderella is walking alone on the other side of the ship and I think she needs someone to cheer her up.” she explained, while the scientist glared at the drink, lost in thought.  
“What makes you think I could?” he asked, earning a light smirk from her.

“She asked for the chief earlier.”

Senkuu’s eyes shot up to Francoise, but she was gone, serving someone else. In the distance, he could see a shadow with a distinguishable lioness hair leaning onto the railing, and he laughed to himself.

Hoping no one would want to talk to him right now, he walked past the party and to the other side of the ship.

Kohaku was there, eyes closed and a relaxed stance when he approached her.

“Here” Senkuu placed the glass next to her and she half opened her eyes to see who it was. When she saw him, she straightened up, resting her lower back against the railing, and thanked him.

“How are you?”

“You are the twentieth person to ask me that today.” she chuckled. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Sorry for that.” Senkuu cursed himself but after seeing she really didn’t care that much he relaxed.

“It’s just… weird. Things like that don’t usually affect me that much.”

“It’s not you fault at all, lioness. You don’t always have to be strong, if you really don’t want to.”

Kohaku seemed to process this information quite slowly, only breathing while her head seemed to be turning its heles. When she stopped, she looked at his hand as it was the most interesting thing to see right now.

“It’s weird that I don’t have to anymore. Now that more people can fight and I’m not alone protecting the ones I love”

“I know. It’s also weird when every one relies on you to know everything.”

“But you do.” she smiled, mockingly, and drank a sip of her drink.

He shook his shoulders with ease, knowing she was messing with him now.

“Thank you, Senkuu.”

“S’okay. I was worried.” He admitted, looking at his feet from embarassment. 

“No, I mean… for everything. For saving my sister, for saving my friends… for saving me…” Kohaku took his free hand in hers and squeezed it lightly, like trying not to startle the always stoic scientist. 

She seemed to be breaking into sobs with every word she said, and even when he had no idea about how to react, having his hand trapped between hers, he moved it up and onto her cheek, running his thumb down her eye to remove a single tear from her face. And it seemed to work, as she let out a heavy breath before resting her face on their joined hands and placed her glass on the railing, not caring if it fell. 

Then, her other hand was on his chest and he almost choked on his own saliva.

She hugged him, forcing his face down to her head, as she did the last time, crushing her body to his. Only this time he held her back, placing a hand on her waist after leaving his glass next to hers and pulled her closer.

She breathed him in, taking her time to calm down again. Senkuu could feel her lips against his collarbone and adrenaline ran through his body at the fact that she could hear his heart beat becoming stronger and wilder in this position.

“I never thanked you, Kohaku…” he mumbled against her hair. “For believing in me.”

A sharp breath following his words made his mind go dizzy, and he could have sworn that if the wave that made their glasses spill on their feet didn’t interrupt them, he would have kissed her as son as she looked at him again. 

His luck was terrible, after all. But Kohaku was laughing and he felt relieved to see her like that again.


	2. Two

His worst nightmare became truth when they finally got to San Francisco’s shore. The crew had been hyped up about seeing land and being finally able to eat meat that they forgot to think about danger besides hunting. 

He knew there was a chance that they might find human life, but Senkuu never expected to find more advanced technology than theirs, and also the lethal kind of one (to his very bad luck). If it wasn’t for their quick thinking and fierce strength team they could have never made it out alive, but they did have injured ones.

And Kohaku was one of them.

As soon as they were out of danger, back into the main ship and hopefully away from their radar, and Senkuu saw Kohaku’s bleeding leg, knowing when there was no de-facing liquid left, he lost it.

And it startled everyone: the always calmed and level-headed scientist almost crawling next to her, who was pressing a hand to her wound to stop it from bleeding, was an attraction like no other. His eyes watered and his lips trembled the more he saw her face getting paler and her grip to loosen. 

He didn’t let anyone get closer to them, except for Taiju, who carried her to the lab -that was also the infirmary. 

His friend said nothing while Senkuu rumagged through his stuff to find some ethanol, bandages and stitches, watching absently at the scenario behore him. Only when the scientist found everything he needed, and took a look at her wound, Taiju decided to speak. 

“Senkuu. She will be okay. But you need to calm down now.” 

“What do you know.” he growled, and almost didn’t recognize himself in those words. 

“I know she will, because you are the most intelligent person in the world and you can make everything possible. Like when you resurrected Yuzuriha and defeated death.” Taiju smiled genuinely, and Senkuu couldn’t feel more stupid for treating his friend like that, but he understood what he was dealing with, and soon he left, locking the door behind him.

Senkuu felt her hand on his arm once he focused on the wound, and looked at her face to see a reassuring expression despite how pale she was getting with each second. He panicked even more, but tried to convince himself the wound was probably not lethal, but only superficial. If he worked fast, he knew he could cause as less damage as posible. 

He just really thought at first that she was seriously injured.

First, he injected local anesthesia on her leg, then cleaned the wound with the alcohol, looked closely at it to see if there was any fragment of bullet, and when he found out there wasn’t, he took the needle and stitched her wound as best as he could, hoping she wouldn’t wake up and see the vivid image of her leg being sewed. The next step was bandaging her damaged skin and make her drink and eat something once she woke up, to make her blood pressure rise up. 

Senkuu only left his eyes from her frame when she ate and drank some water. Then, he opened the door to let their friends in.

He felt guilty seeing them all so worried for Kohaku just because he overreacted. She was fine. She was going to be perfectly fine within a week. He was just so goddam scared.

“You are staying here until it’s fully healed” he told her, looking tired and annoyed, once all their friends left the lab.

***

When planning their comeback, after every crew member approved to keep on with their mission, a searching team was formed. The original one consisted on Kohaku, Chrome and Gen, but now that the first wasn’t able to walk, they had to replace her for the always useful Tsukasa. It was hard though, considering he wasn’t as agile and petite as her. 

Senkuu was absent from the planning. Looking at the floor beneath him, he partially listened to the arrangements but said nothing, knowing many eyes were looking at his way, wondering and being too afraid to ask what he was thinking about. 

Although it was simpler this time: Kohaku. 

Well, as simpler as it could be, since Senkuu still couldn’t quite place what he thought of her. 

He had left with a sour gaze as she laid on her right side on the lab’s table, not bothering to ask for some place nicer. She had felt his vibes and knew she shouldn’t.  
He was a total idiot. 

And he was completely gone for her. 

But it was his fault after all if she didn’t recover, for bringing her with him in the first place. He knew she would deny it, or even try to convince him it was only her fault, but deep down he knew most of her –new– problems started when she met him. 

***

When he went back to the lab to check on her, bringing her the special food Francoise had prepared for her and some painkillers, he found her on his makeshift bed, resting her head on a pillow made of his clothes, and it embarrassed him how the simple sight of her like that made things to him, like wondering how she would look like if she were to wake up next to him in the morning. 

“I’m sorry I moved here. I felt a little uncomfortable on that table.” she offered a smile, after opening her eyes to find him looking at her, but was rewarded with an annoyed expression from the scientist. “Why aren’t you at the command room?”

“Ryusui is taking over now.”

“Why?” her blue eyes widened considerably, as if it was something impossible to believe.

“Because.” he growled, offering her a set of pills and a glass of water.

“So what’s the plan?” she insisted, gulping down her medicine.

“I don’t know.”

The pain in her eyes was evident. And he knew it wasn’t because of her leg. He was being an idiot to her right now (and again), and couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“I’ll be at my desk if you need something.” he looked to the floor and then at her leg. Her blood had stained the bandage, but it seemed weird to try now to treat her, after he had ended the conversation himself.

He stood up, and stopped when he heard his name on her lips, as if she was going to hit him.

“Just… thank you… again.” she spoke with what seemed disdain, a contrast to her words. 

Senkuu thought he deserved all the hate. It could be easier for him if she just hated him. 

***

Kohaku was fast asleep by the time Francoise entered the lab to bring them dinner and say good night, and Senkuu was just finishing the fifth model of his space ship. She asked how Kohaku was doing and left when he told her she was going to be okay and that she should take a well deserved rest.

Kohaku woke up when Senkuu approached her with her dinner, and placed it on the small table next to his bed.

“Eat and then I’ll change your bandages” he said, trying to make a decent work on his mood and their relationship. She didn’t deserve any of his grumpiness. 

They ate in silence, Senkuu in front of his desk and Kohaku on his bed. He asked if she was feeling okay before going back next to her again, motioning her to make some space for him to sit on his bed once he found new bandages. 

“I’m sorry I failed you” she began, looking to the opposite side of her wound on her left thigh.

Senkuu placed a hand on the back of her knee to lift her leg up so he could treat her, and quietly processed her words.

“Why would you think you did, lioness?”

“I was shot and then Ryusui had to take over because you are occupied with me. You are the only one who knows how to treat a bullet wound.”

The wound seemed to be healing well, just getting purple around the edges and without any sign of infection. He placed the new cloth on it and started to bind up her leg again.

“It’s my fault you got shot to begin with. And I decided to be here.” he explained, as calmly as he could. The tremble of her voice was hard to ignore and it affected him a lot more than he wanted to. He let her leg go and tried to stand up from his bed, and he could have if it wasn’t for her hand pulling him down by his coat.

“It’s not your fault!” she exclaimed, indignation in her tone and her eyes. 

Senkuu had a hard time believing it could actually not be his fault. She was here because she wanted to, after all, and he wasn’t his protector or something like that. She was strong enough to protect herself and him as well. And he’d always known that.

Then why was he so worried? Why did he feel like it was all his fault in the first place? Why did he consider himself as the problem? Didn’t he feel worthy of her? Why would he? She was the main character, and he was just the instrument to her dreams. She was everything he needed and yet he couldn’t believe she could actually want to be by his side. 

When did she took his hand? Senkuu wondered, looking at their joined hands as she lifted them up to her face and nuzzled her face onto them. It was funny: she seemed to be purring. It was also thrilling to feel her lips grazing his palm. 

“I’m going to be okay, Senkuu. You should go.”

“I don’t want to” he replied, automatically, noticing how his hands were bigger tan hers and hers were so, so soft. Why was she so soft? 

“Ishigami Senkuu saying no to a scientific adventure? How weird.” She closed her eyes and planted an innocent kiss on his palm. 

It burnt, he noticed, dragging a long breath.

“I’m always experimenting new things, even in strangest of ways” 

Maybe he didn’t realized he was in love with her until now because he had never been before. But if that threatening and exciting feeling rising within him whenever he thought of her was something, it was probably that. 

Senkuu closed his eyes and leaned onto the wall behind them, chuckling at how dumb he had been. 

“Are you okay?” he heard her ask, sitting next to him, still hodling their hands to her face.

“Yeah. It seems I’m being kind of irrational lately, and I’m not used to it.” he brushed his fingers against her skin, and released his hand, letting hers on her sides, only for him to place his on her neck, lightly caressing her as if he was scared she might not want this. 

“You told me it’s okay to let your guards down sometimes.” Senkuu felt her fingers brushing a strand of hair aside from his face and behind his ear. 

No one had ever touched him like that. No one had ever dared to get too close, and he wouldn’t let them in a normal situation. 

But this was different. This was Kohaku. 

When he opened his eyes again, leaning onto her light touch on his face, and saw her again, he felt adrenaline cursing through him at how close she was. Her nose was almost brushing his and he could feel her breath fanning on his cheek. She looked dazed, completely gone: pupils blown wide and heavy breath. But at the same time, he wondered how could she be so calm, compared to him. 

Senkuu knew he was a mess: he was sweating and probably blushing, and his eyes were so open it started to hurt. His heart was gone wild too, when she placed her hands on his chest for purchase as she slowly leaned towards him. 

Half lidded eyes and mouth half opened were trying to invite him in, to be the one closing the distance between them, giving him all the space he needed, but he actually didn’t want it. Senkuu kissed her, soft and short, as if he was doing an experiment. 

Kohaku pulled him down by the collar of his lab coat, when her patience won over her, crushing her lips to him quite aggressively, and let go of him in a contrasting way. She placed her forehead against his and just breathed heavily, as if he had drained her energy.

Senkuu kissed her again, parting his lips to lock them on hers, staying there, unmoving, as he tried to figure out what to do next. But then, she was giving him the clues, changing their angle and placing her hands around his neck. When he felt her tongue making its way between them, he caught up with her to find her midways, and the feeling of their tongues touching was nothing more than pleasant for him. 

He wanted more of it. He wanted it endlessly. 

Kohaku hissed when he tried to accommodate his legs and only then he remembered she was hurt, so he tried to back away from her but she stopped him, crawling and climbing on his lap.  
She was light and hot and really so much for him, and he just let her draw him back to her to kiss him urgently, as if she was as excited as him but was only braver to take things further with him: as if she wanted him to know this was not accidental. 

And just when she was overwhelming him, settling her dominance, she stopped to urge him to continue himself, still insecure about what he was feeling, or what he wanted. 

With his rough hands on her waist, he pulled her even closer and bit her lips for proof that he was doing just fine. Her strangled moan against his lips vibrated through all his body and he felt himself getting hard under his pants. 

When they parted for air, Kohaku was trembling and breathing heavily, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher, but still succeeding to make his hormones go crazy.  
“Okay?” he muttered, not able to elaborate a more logical sentence. 

“Yeah” she replied, a sweet smile on her swollen lips. 

And she proceeded to straddle him, probably not knowing what she was doing but gasping when she felt him under her, along with his nails digging into the skin of her hips for so much needed stability. 

Her spine arched and her chest collided with his at the accidental grinding, but she kept rolling her hips and even whimpered at the sensation of their groins pressed together, only thin clothes separating them. Senkuu’s rational thinking was so gone he could only growl her name and pant between thrusts. 

Soon, his lips were driven to her neck, sucking and leaving an angry bruise there he didn’t know he wanted to see. There, he could feel her pulse point and smell her arousal when she stopped moving and dug her nails on his shoulders. 

When he looked at her face again, her brows were drawn together and her mouth was wide open. It took some time for him to comprehend what was happening to her, as she started to pant like she did when she got tired of training. She came, right on top of him. 

Senkuu watched her in awe like some creep, and also because he didn’t know what to do. He was still hard as a rock and staying there, so close, was not helping him to forget about his needs. 

Kohaku leaned onto him to rest her head on his left shoulder, trying to catch her breath again while her hands roamed down his chest, and even lower, until she reached for his groin, carefully drawing circles on it. 

“I want to make you feel good too” she explained in a whisper, when she felt he was going to say something. 

Entranced by her words, Senkuu let her touch him carefully, and even let her undo his pants to cup him directly. Even with her inexperience, she was sending him over the edge; her slim and soft fingers were such a contrast to what he was used to. And it might have been more than 3000 years since he hadn’t done anything about the issue. 

She kissed him again when her own breath evened, using her tongue in such a filthy and sloppy way, making him even dizzier. Senkuu cupped her heavy breasts and felt her hard nipples under her clothes, realizing she was aroused again, and before he could think too much about it, he parted from her to push her down on the bed and crawl on top of her, licking at her neck and peeling off her dress just to see her. 

“Sen…” she mumbled, driving Senkuu’s attention back to her face. She was flushed and seemed so vulnerable and wanting at the same time, he had to stop for a bit to admire her. 

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, realizing this might be too much, and maybe she didn’t want him to see her like that. 

“No” she replied instantly, arching her back and pushing her chest further until it was brushing his. 

Slowly, Senkuu leaned onto her again, to plant a kiss on her collarbone while his fingers worked on her dress, and pulled it down by her shoulders, one by one, until it was pooling at her waist. Mesmerized by the shape of her strong and beautiful body, he just stared at her for quite long before carefully touching her mounds. They were big and soft, with her nipples as pink as her lips.

When he licked them, she moaned, and everything under him vibrated, making him remember his straining erection against his pants and so close to her groin. But he just kept going, not wasting the opportunity to taste her sweet and salty skin. 

Kohaku pulled him up for a searing kiss once he parted from her left mound with a big pop, rubbing herself against him in need. 

He lowered a hand down to her groin to cup her, feeling her damp underwear and getting truly anxious about whether he could make her feel good with his fingers. But he shushed his insecurities down to pull apart the piece of cloth and draw a finger through her slit to try to recognize the things he read on his anatomy books. There was a hard nub at the top, that seemed swollen, which he recognized as her clitoris, followed by the lower lips, the urethra, and finally her vagina. 

Trying to remember some part of his life he had not played too much attention to, he pressed his thumb against her clit and inserted a finger inside of her, as a hook, going up to rub against the other termination of her pleasure point. It seemed to be working, since Kohaku’s eyes widened and her hips moved up to meet him.

But it seemed that it was more than just okay, since she whined for more friction and he had to set a pace within her, inserting another finger as her walls dilated.  
“S-so good…” she elaborated, drawing her brows together. “Senkuu… I need you” 

The scientist tensed for a while, knowing what those words might mean. He never thought about sex with someone, ever: the probability was too low. He didn’t know if he was ready for it, but technically speaking, he was already having sex, and to be inside of her… would only be a different kind of. 

While he was thinking, she was acting, reaching for his erection and trying to free him, succeeding only by her force to tear his clothes apart. The sound of it was followed by a confused groan from him, which was then followed by a low growl, as his bare member slid through her slit when his hands were at either side of her head. 

“Please.” Kohaku insisted, and he complied. 

He grabbed himself to guide his erection to her entrance and pushed inside her until he bottomed out, his pelvis hitting her clit as he did so. And damn, it was so wet and soft and hot he knew he wouldn’t last too long like this. 

Senkuu was about to move when he saw her pained face, and was scared that maybe her stitches had opened. But after seeing it wasn’t that, as she wasn’t bleeding, he realized it was something else bothering, and that was him, inside of her. 

“Are you okay? Kohaku? Do you want to stop?” he asked, concern creeping to him. How the hell could he forget about this important fact? And he had just gone all the way through without any caution. 

“It’s okay, Senkuu” Kohaku cupped his face to reassure him with a smile that didn’t seem too convincing. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I… care about you, so much.” he explained.

“I know, don’t be stupid.” 

Senkuu arched his brows at her words. When had anyone called him that? It was hilarious more than offensive. But she was right: he is very stupid in some aspects. 

Kohaku rolled her hips and he leaned onto her, overwhelmed by the sensation of her walls gripping him tight, and found her lips waiting for him. 

Parting from her, he draw his hips back and then again into her, eliciting a low sultry moan from her. Smirking, he repeated his actions, setting a pace within her that made her pants grow more agitated with each thrust. 

And every moment that passed Senkuu found himself loving her more than before. The sight of her, and the fact that it was Kohaku: the strong lioness, his friend, and the most passionate being he’d ever met, all mixed together was screwing with his head and the logical person he intended to be. He was the one who told her that falling in love was “a pain in the ass”, and now he was the one surrendering to her. 

When Senkuu felt himself coming, he lifted her right leg by the back of her knee and thrusted into her deep and hard, grinding his pelvis against her clit until he felt her clench around him in a delicious way. 

Even when he would have loved to ride her through her orgasm, he had to pull out for safety, and finished himself on her stomach, indulging at the sight of her own fingers toying with her clit until she was done. 

Senkuu laid next to her right side, looking at the mess he’d made on her stomach and feeling guilty of taking pleasure in such a lewd sight. With the worn out bandages, he cleaned her up while she was still out of it. 

“I love you too, Senkuu” Kohaku smirked at him after a while, taking him by surprise?

When did he say that? What else had she heard? 

Concern was erased from his face when she pecked his lips and genuinely smiled. 

“Yeah. Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to re-writte this fic to give it a fair ending. Sorry for all the changes and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
